


What in the world am I doing here?

by scyler23



Series: Shorts and Outtakes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: I will work on better, sorry - Freeform, summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: Noctis suddenly find himself in a world completely different from his own and meets a fiery red head all set to take on the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, the summary sucks here but the work is good. I promise. The posting thing is something I just threw together but I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a very long time. Hope you like it!

Floating. It was something of an odd sensation, especially considering he had felt this particular floating feeling before. Dark eyes fluttered slowly, eyes barely able to focus on the blue and white lights before them. He could hear a voice, a familiar one, telling him that somewhere else needed a little bit of help. He tried to open his mouth to speak but it felt like his mouth was full of cotton. The last thing he heard was a soft apology in a gentle feminine voice. 

 

Bright lights, cold wind and screaming was the first thing he head when he woke up. Sitting bolt upright with a gasp the dark haired man looked wildly around, blue yes wide. He was laying just behind a large boulder that sheltered him from the apparent enemy fire but there were other people, dressed in furs and leathers who were not so lucky. Several tried to make a run for better cover and were shot down before they could even make it two stepps. A war cry drew his attention to a redheaded girl with a bow on the other side of the space. She fired arrow after arrow at the enemy, hitting more than she was missing but still they kept coming. 

 

Shaking his head the young man, and he was a young man again (he was going to question that later), called on one of his swords. The familiar weight of the Engine Blade settled into his hand in a flash of blue light.

 

Pulling himself to his feet he threw the blade at the nearest attacker. The weapon had just barely made contact when he was flying after it in a burst of blue light. At the sound of metal tearing through bone the redhead whipped around, arrow drawn. Holding up both hands and leaving his blade buried in the corpse the dark haired man watched her. 

 

“Who... who are you?” she asked voice strong despite the slight shake. 

 

“Noctis. Who are you?” Noctis replied eyes flicking between her face and the arrow tip. 

 

“Aloy... Are you with them?” Aloy demanded not lowering he weapon. 

 

“Considering that I just killed this guy trying to sneak up on you I would say no,” Noctis returned, voice level. 

 

Aloy eyed the blade for a moment before lowering the bow. Noctis’s sudden strike had the enemy pulling back slightly to try and regroup. The others scattered around the area took the chance to quickly gather near the pair. As Noctis got a good look at them he noticed that none of them could be more than eighteen. Biting his lip the former king looked out across the blood soaked snow. Several of them had been killed already, they bodies scattered and broken in the snow. Turning back to Aloy he found all of them looking at him. 

 

“Is there a way off this mountain?” he asked quickly even as he looked around the rock to see where the enemy might be. 

 

“Yes, there is,” a dark skinned girl said quickly pointing to what looked like a zipline. 

 

“We need to get off this mountain. The cover up here sucks and if they somehow come back with more firepower then we’re screwed,” Noctis said following the stupidly obvious splashes of red on the cliff. “They have the high ground so our best option is to run.”

 

“We are Braves! We don’t run!” the blond boy growled clenching his fists and trying to look tough despite the fear in his eyes. 

 

“From what I’ve seen you are getting your asses handed to you because you haven’t really seen combat. Not like this. Admittedly I didn’t see how this started but so far the only one who seems like she could handle herself is Aloy,” he shot back in a hiss. “The greatest victory is to live to fight another day. If you aren’t smart enough to know when to run then everything you ever learned is useless.” 

 

That had all of the kids backing down. Noctis sighed and rubbed at his temples. Taking a deep breath he looked around the rock again. The enemy was regrouping. He could hear them shouting over the wind that everyone must die, especially the demon girl and her shadow. Shaking his head he turned back to Aloy. 

 

“It’s you and me, Aloy. These guys will be totally focused on us once we step out from cover,” Noctis said softly. 

 

“We are the biggest threat to them aren’t we?” she shifted her grip on her bow as she spoke also glancing around the rock. 

 

“Yep. You with that aim and me with my power. We need to distract them so that everyone else can get out of here,” the former king nodded. 

 

Aloy nodded back and fingered the arrow still on her bowstring, “What kind of power is it, exactly? One second you were on the far side of the clearing andthe next you were right behind me. And that weapon...” 

 

“I’ll explain when we aren’t about to get shot at by a really, really big gun! Get down!” Noctis cried, eyes wide as one of the enemy pulled out what looked like a machine gun. 

 

Everyone dropped to the ground at the command, the deafening sound of large caliber gunfire filling the air. Reaching forward the dark haired man ripped his blade from the corpse at their feet and looked at Aloy. Green eyes met blue and they shared a nod before Noctis was lunging around one side of the rock. As he moved he reeled his arm back to throw his sword as Aloy fired off a few fire arrows. The heavy blade flew through the air to collide with the gun-toting Cultist with a sickening crunch, Noctis following shortly after. Hist body weight pinned the corpse to the ground and he had to banish the blade just to free it. He barely heard Aloy shout at the others to go before he was summoning another weapon, a spear this time. The first cultist to charger him was a large, heavy set man who clearly knew how to take hits. Gritting his teeth the former king swung his spear around his body to build up momentum for a strike. The staff of the weapon hit the man in the side and sent him flying. He had just barely hit the wall when the blade was thrust into his chest cavity. Ripping the blade free with a sucking sound Noctis rounded on the next opponent. A woman this time, armed with double daggers. Grinning slightly he couldn’t help but remember training with Ignis on his dagger work before the woman lunged. 

 

She lacked all the finesse and control that he was used to seeing. It made her moves predictable. That allowed him to basically corral her exactly where he wanted her. Grin turning slightly feral he disarmed her with a quick twist of the spear before thrusting it through her stomach and out the chest of the man behind her. He heard the release of a bow string mere second before he felt an arrow wizz past the back of his head. Looking around he saw a white feathered arrow sticking out of the eye socket of a man with a large club for a weapon. The body dropped to the ground not but a second later. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Aloy dive for cover as several of the cultist archers took aim at her. Shaking his head quickly he shifted his grip on the spear before throwing it at the archers. Two were skewered instantly an a third was impaled when Noctis flew after the weapon. 

 

“Thanks!” he heard Aloy shout as she fired off a few more arrows. 

 

“No big deal!” he called back banishing the spear and calling his Engine Blade again. 

 

The fight was over not long after that. Bodies littered the snow stained and ugly red as Aloy and noctis stood there panting. Aloy glanced at the man before moving to start investigating the bodies. She didn’t ding anything until she came to the man that had had the big gun. She pulled two little triangular devices off of him. One from the side of his head and another from his pouch. She pocketed the second and moved to examine the first. Out of the corner of his eye Noctis saw a black and red form move. He made a move to call out when a hand covered his mouth and another wrapped around his body. 

 

One hand flew to the one covering his mouth  as he was tugged backwards by his assailant. It wasn’t until he was thrown away form the other and against a wall that he got a look at the other. The man was roughly six foot tall and dressed much like Aloy and the others. Graying hair done up in a braided mohawk style with long braided bead and blue face paint gave away his age. The bow and armor plating woven into his clothes pointed to him being a warrior but not one of the men he and Aloy had been fighting. Noctis opened his mouth to speak when the man held up a hand. 

 

“Go, get down the mountain. Tell the Matriarchs and the other Braves what happened,” he said, voice a low rumble. 

 

“What about Aloy? There was one of them still alive back there!” Noctis hissed pointing back the way they came. 

 

“I saw. I will make sure she makes it down,” the man promised placing a hand on the royal’s shoulder. “Now, go! Hurry!”

 

Noctis watched him go before turning, whispering as he did, “You better make sure she makes it...” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Sorry things have been stupid levels of slow lately. I've been absorbed in NaNoWiMo this year (again) but its finally over! I'm going to be working on everything that's up here so stay tuned for it. Hope you all enjoy this!

By the time Noctis reached the base of the mountain all of the kids he and Aloy managed to save had all been gathered. The dark skinned girl who spoke to him first was the first to notice him. She called out to him quickly, drawing the attention of everyone else. Needless to say all the warriors regarded him with suspicion even as the younger group gathered around him. All of them started trying to talk to him all at the same time.

 

Holding up his hands Noctis leaned away from them, “Whoa! Whoa! Calm down and speak on at a time, please!”

 

There was a general muttering of an apology before the girl spoke, “Where is Aloy?”

 

“She... I don’t know... Someone grabbed me after the fight and told me to get off the mountain. He was going back for her but I don't know much else right now. I hope he managed to get to her before something bad happened to her,” Noctis replied casting a look back over his shoulder at the mountain once more.

 

No sooner had he finished speaking that a massive explosion rocked the side of the mountain, visible from where they were standing. There were scouts of alarm and fear as a great plume of smoke rose from the side of the cliff. Noctis grit his teeth at the sight, hoping that the older man managed to get Aloy and himself away from everything. People started running for the site once the ground stopped shaking. Noctis wanted to go himself but the teens around him as well as some of the older warriors stopped him. The teens wanted him safe but the former king could see the mistrust in the other’s eyes. He held up his hands and allowed himself to be pulled by the teens into the mountain behind them. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the change in light but once he got his bearings he saw people of all ages and apparent classes milling about. The teens pulled him farther into the mountain, which looked almost like an underground bunker. When they arrived at what appeared to be the inner sanctum of the mountain they were finally stopped.

 

“Braves! Hold!” A man with a dreadlock mohawk called out to them, looking more than a little angry.

 

“Resh!” The dark skinned girl called out stepping forward. “We need to speak to War-Chief Sona and the Matriarchs!”  

 

The man, Resh, sneered at Noctis, “Not with an outlander you don’t. I will not subject the Matriarchs and the War-Chief to his drivel.”

 

“He was up on the mountain! He fought to save our lives! Surely that should make him worthy enough to speak with them,” argued the young blond man, starting to get agitated himself.

 

“I don’t care where he was he-!” Resh began only to be cut off by a sharp cry.

 

“Vala!”

 

The whole group turned to see four women heading toward them. Three wore elaborate headdresses while the fourth was decidedly a warrior. With a cry of joy the dark skinned girl broke from the group. She and the warrior woman met in between both groups. Noctis watched as the woman embraced her daughter tightly. The others dispersed from around him as they spotted their families as well. Resh stayed where he was, glaring at the former king. Noctis just folded his arms across his chest and gave the warrior a bored look.  

 

“You there, boy,” one of the elaborately dressed women called out to him.

 

Noctis left his staring contest with Resh to focus on the other people, “Yes, ma’am?”

 

The first woman, dressed mostly in blue with an arrow-like headdress, sneered at him, “You were on the mountain with the candidates?”

 

“I was. Is there something wrong?” Noctis asked coolly, trying not to let the woman’s attitude affect him.

 

“Lansra, be nice. The way I hear tell this young man risked his life alongside Aloy to bring these braves home,” one of the other women chided before turning back to Noctis. “I am High Matriarch Teersa. Who might you be, young man?”

 

Placing his right fist over his heart Noctis gave a shallow bow, “I am Noctis Lucis Caelum. It is a pleasure to meet you, Matriarch Teersa.”

 

“He has manners, unlike some folk,” Teersa quipped shooting a look at Resh.

 

The man colored and shifted back from the little group. Noctis bit back a grin at the admonishment, looking to the side a bit as he did. It was probably a good idea to stay on these women’s good side if he wanted any information at all about where he was. Opening his mouth to ask a question a loud commotion from the mouth of the cave/bunker. Noctis craned his neck back to look but was stopped by a rush of people making for the opening. Teersa stepped up to his side, a worried look on his face.

 

“This can’t be good, can it?” Noctis asked slowly a people moved around them.

 

“I fear you may be right. Noctis,” Teersa murmured back before stepping forward.

 

People parted for her like water before a stone and Noctis moved quickly to fall into step behind her. There were a few suspicious looks thrown at the former king but that was probably because he was walking so close to one of the women in charge. By the time they made it to the front of the cave people were looking down right scornful. Noctis braced for snarling prisoners demanding to be released. Instead he got several warriors dragging a stretcher behind them with a wounded person on it. A brief flash of red hair told Noctis exactly who it was.

 

“Aloy!”

 

The former king came to a stop beside the stretcher, eyes wide. Teersa quickly took charger of the situation. Noctis followed numbly beside the woman, barely hearing what she and the others were saying. He was more focused on the injured woman. She had several bruises all along her arms and a hand print around her throat. Just below that was a shallow cut that was indicative of someone trying to slit her throat. That had him coming back to himself.

 

“She’s dying and should be with her mother!” Teersa all but shouted at the warriors pulling the stretcher.

 

Noctis just looked at the woman for a moment but said nothing. That seemed like a loaded statement but not something he wanted to bring up right then and there. They moved deeper into the mountain despite the protests from Lansra. After carefully moving the injured woman onto a bed Teersa sent the warriors away before turning to Noctis.

 

“Help me bandage her wounds. I fear that there is more damage than what we can see,” she murmured face tight.

 

“I can do more than that,” Noctis replied and held a hand over the woman.

 

Healing magic wasn’t something he made use of a lot but this time he had to try. If Aloy really was dying just bandaging her would do them no good. She needed far more help than just what a little bit of cloth could do for her. A green glow surrounded his hand as he mustered the power for a healing spell. Teersa watched him, wide eyed and hands limp around the roll of bandages. Casting the spell sent the air swirling around him for a few seconds as a green glow surrounded the redhead. Bruises faded and cuts sealed, all while her shallow breathing evened out. As the glow faded Noctis found himself listing slightly to the side.

 

Teersa reached across the bed the catch his shoulder, “By All Mother... what was that?”

 

“Something I’ve been able to do for a very long time, but almost never have to use,” Noctis responded slowly before looking down at the redhead. “I just hope it was enough...”

 

"I hope so to, Noctis. I hope so too," Teersa murmured reaching out to gently bush a red braid out of Aloy's face. "All we can do now is wait and pray..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know its been a while since I last updated and the last one was really short but here's hoping that this one makes up for it! This chapter alone is almost four pages in length, but I apologize if it gets a little wordy. Anyway please enjoy!

While waiting for Aloy to wake up Noctis took few minutes to get his head in order. This was outright some of the strangest stuff he had ever seen in his entire life, and he spent half of his time hunting monsters for crying out loud! First it was people who relied heavily on clearly hand crafted weapons and armor and now it was a massive underground bunker that these people clearly worshiped. He could hear the faint hum of electricity flowing through the walls, wondering just what this place used to be. 

 

Peering at some part of the exposed metal he ran a hand slowly across it. The metal was far too smooth to be something that these people made. Most of their metalwork seemed to be little more than taking more or less preformed pieces of a white metal and hacking away at it to get it into the right shape. This was something older, something stronger even. Shaking his head slowly and rapping his knuckles against it he turned to look back at Aloy. She was still breathing, thankfully. He had actually been worried that the damage done to her would have been too extensive even for his amateurish healing skills to handle. 

 

“Here’s hoping that I won’t have to do something like that again. I’m dead tired and I get the feeling that it won’t do either of us any good if I have to that again,” he murmured running his fingers through his hair. 

 

He was about to sit back down when Teersa walked in, “How is she doing, Noctis?”

 

“She’s still breathing, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m not totally sure how she’s doing otherwise though,” Noctis sighed dropping onto one of the little wooden stools next to the bed. “I’m not the best healer out there so I’m not the best person to ask for this.”

 

“Even so, you have given her a better chance than I could have. I still wish to know what that was,” Teersa murmured, settling on the stool opposite of the former king. 

 

Noctis smiled slightly, “What I did is called magic. It has other uses besides healing, but those are more on the dangerous side. I have some questions about this place and your people. Think you can answer some of them for me?”

 

“I do not see why not,” the woman nodded her long grey hair rolling over her shoulders with the motion. “You are clearly not from this tribe, nor any that I know.”

 

“Let’s start there, then. What tribes are here? I’m used to people living in countries and those are probably far larger than your tribes,” Noctis said leaning forward on his elbows.

 

Teersa smiled before launching into a history lesson about the four tribes of this world. The Carja to the West were warriors and artisans. They had a Monarchy crowned by a Sun King, one who was thought to embody the Sun itself. The current Sun King was vaunted as the One True Sun King by his people and was so far a much better king than his predecessor. He was currently trying to mend ties with the other tribes after the Red Raids carried out by his father. When the Raids were mention Noctis got the feeling that it was a bit of a sore subject and chose not to ask about them yet. 

 

The Banuk were a mysterious lot. No one really knew a whole lot about the tribe from the far north. They didn’t take to outsiders well and were a tight lipped bunch about everything. It was generally seen that their tribe broke into smaller groups with a two part leadership, but even that was just rumors. Now, the Oseram were a more well-known bunch. Their homeland was a mystery to all but their tribe but the people were very much not. 

 

They were all miners, metal smiths and warriors. An Oseram could take a lump of just about any metal and make something out of it, usually a weapon or something useful. They left the fine metal work to the Carja. Oseram craft iron was usually seen as some of the best for its durability and strength. It had been a group of Oseram mercenary-types who had helped the current Sun King overthrow his father. That impressed the former king aht the two tribe were so willing to work with each other despite they way things seemed. When Teersa muttered about them being heavy drinkers Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

Smiling the woman shifted in her seat a bit, “That just leaves the Nora Tribe, our tribe. We are proud warriors and hunters who follow the teachings of All-Mother. She is our guiding light in the darkness. My sisters and I take her wisdom and impart it to the rest of the tribe.”

 

“So, you and your sisters lead the tribe in all ways? That’s impressive,” Noctis murmured propping his chin on one hand. 

 

“It is nothing special, just what has always been done since the beginnings of our history,” the woman replied, shaking her head slightly and still smiling. 

 

“Even so,” Noctis said before tilting his head to the side a bit. “Thank you for answering a lot of my questions. I just have one more, if you are willing to answer.”

 

“Ask and we shall see, young warrior,” Teersa’s smile was indulgent, like a grandmother obliging a curious child. 

 

“What is this place? I’ve never seen anything like it,” Noctis waved a hand a round the room they were in, clearly indicating the whole of the mountain. 

 

The woman’s smile dimmed a bit as she looked around, “This is a sacred space for our people. Only the three High Matriarchs are typically allowed in here. We made an exception for what has happened today and for Aloy as well. Mys sisters are not terribly please with this but...”

 

“You said something about her mother. Is she here?” Noctis asked gently realizing that this was probably a tense subject from the woman’s face. 

 

“It is... complicated. I think we should wait for Aloy to wake before I say more,” the woman replied slowly before looking closely at the former king. “We have time, you should rest. You look as though you will keel over any moment now. Come, there is space for you to rest over here.” 

 

With a quiet groan and a wince Noctis hauled himself to his feet, hyper aware of how his leg felt like it would give out from under him any second now. Thankfully Teersa just took him across the corridor, gesturing to the palate laid out on one side of the room. Giving the woman a slight bow he dropped himself ungracefully onto the palate. As the warmth of the space combined with the furs Noctis found himself giving into sleep. He barely heard Teersa laugh softly before he was out cold. 

 

When he woke up he knew something was different. He could hear Teersa talking to someone just a little ways away, the stone and metal around them amplifying the sound. When Noctis heard Aloy’s name he all but warped from the palate. Coming around the corner he saw both women standing in a room about ten feet away. Letting out a sigh of relief at seeing the redhead up[ and about Noctis started toward them. Teersa turned to him first, a soft smile on her face, before gently spinning Aloy around. 

 

“Noctis!” she gasped both surprised and happy to see the dark haired man. 

 

“Aloy, I’m glad to see you up and about. I was really worried about you when they brought you in,” the former king smiled crossing his arms slightly, not totally sure how to properly interact with the woman. 

 

Behind the pair Teersa rolled her eyes and gave Aloy a push, “Go on girl, you were just as worried as he was.”

 

Aloy stumbled forward a step, looking sharply over her shoulder as she did before turning back to the former king. Noctis tilted his head to the side a bitas he wondered what she was going to do. The redhead took a deep breath before stepping closer and slowly, as though she was expecting him to pull back, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Blue eyes went wide for a moment before he relaxed and put his own arms around her waist. 

 

The woman let out a shaky breath before pressing her face into the side of his neck, “I thought you were dead. I thought you were on the mountain when it was blown up. I thought...”

 

“I thought you were dead when they brought you in,” Noctis said slowly giving her a gentle squeeze before pulling back. “What happened to the guy? The one who stayed on the mountain with you?” 

 

“Guy? What guy?” Aloy asked slowly stepping back and giving the royal a strange look. “The one who tried to kill me?”

 

Biting his tongue on a sharp comment about there being someone else up there from the other side he said, “The man with the blue paint on his face and the boarskin over his shoulder. What happened to him?” 

 

“Rost...” Aloy whispered sadly, looking down at her feet for a moment before taking a breath. “He rescued me, got me off the mountain, but...” 

 

“He died in the explosion didn’t he?” Noctis asked softly one hand catching the redhead’s elbow comfortingly. 

 

Aloy just nodded and wrapped one hand around the one holding her. They stood quietly for a moment before Teersa stepped closer. Beconing for both of them to follow her she headed deeper into the mountain. As they walked she explained the significance of bringing Aloy into the mountain. Noctis found that he had to bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood just to keep from interrupting. Aloy seemed to be having just as hard a time digesting the information as the royal. Her green eyes flashed almost dangerously in the candle light as they moved down deeper into the mountain. 

 

Noctis couldn’t help but look around as they walked. This one place was a strange amalgamation of tribal decoration and mechanical structure. The large corridor they were headed down looked like some kind of loading ramp. Made for the loading of what he had no earthly idea. Either way this place was here long before these people and was likely to be here long after they were gone. 

 

Stopping before a massive door Aloy spoke, “Does my mother look like me, but with short hair?”

 

Teersa didn’t say anything for a moment and Noctis feared that she would simply say nothing before finally opening her mouth, “I don’t see how that could be. You were not born of a woman, Aloy. The Mountain is your mother.”

 

“I’m-what? What are you talking about?” Aloy asked sharply, looking as confused as Noctis felt. 

 

Teersa just looked at the redhead for a moment before stepping forward and touching the door. There was a metallic chirping sound before the door moved, splitting down the center  and allowing them access to the room beyond. This room was three times as large as the other spaces in the mountain, with giant pillars supporting the weight of the roof. Wodden totems dotted the room as though to prove that this was a sacred space. 

 

“What is this place?” Aloy asked slowly even as Teersa started into the room itself. 

 

“The Great Chamber, where All-Mother slew the Metal Devil...” Teersa said solemnly before glancing back at the pair behind her. “And gave birth to you.” 

 

Blue eyes stared up at the strange metal thing that took up a large portion of the room. IT came in through the roof, as though something was on top of the mountain trying to dig its way in. Something had stopped it, but Noctis wasn’t certain that it was a goddess of some kind. This thing just looked like it suddenly stopped moving. It looked like it could come to life at any moment again and rip them all to shreds. He was aware of Teersa talking to them but couldn’t bring himself to listen. 

 

He was pulled back to the present by Teersa when she stopped and pointed to a spot on the floor, “This is where we found you, Aloy. We heard your cries, came to look, and there you were.”

 

“Just - just laying there?” Aloy asked, sounding just a touch desperate. 

 

“Yes,” Teersa said with an emphatic nod, as though she expected the confirmation to be received with great joy. 

 

Aloy’s jaw worked for a moment before she spoke again, pointing at the massive door at the back of the room, “You mean... I came... from behind that door?”

 

“Always that is what I have believed- that you came from the Womb of the Mountain, a gift from All-Mother herself. But others... like Lansra, feared that a darker power put you here... not a gift but a curse.  

 

Noctis found himself looking to the side as the red head stormed past the older woman to the center of the room. Aloy looked like she was going to throw something when suddenly the a red light began glowing from the door. Teersa dropped to her knees with a gasp as the red light tuned into a beam that shone on Aloys feet. 

 

“Hold for Identiscan,” a metalic female voice called into the air as the beam moved from the redhead’s feet to her head. 

 

All was quiet save for Aloy mumbling about some woman she saw before the voice spoke again, “Error. Alpha Registry Corrupted. Identity cannot be confirmed. Entry denied.”

 

Noctis looked to the side as the voice finished, biting the inside of his cheek. In the center of the room Aloy dropped to her knees as the weight of the words sunk in. She wasn’t getting past that door, not getting any real answers. Beating her fists against the floor she let out a wordless shout of frustration that had the royal flinching back. Slowly Teersa moved to stand beside her, resting one hand on the girls shoulder. 

 

There was a beat or two of silence before the older woman spoke, “Aloy, All-Mother spoke to you! As if she knew you!”

 

“Weren't you listening? It didn't recognize me!” Aloy hissed shooting a venomous look at the door. 

 

“Because of Corruption! The Goddesses own words!” Teersa fired back emphatically. “Surely, if you heal this corruption she will see you clearly!”

 

“And how would she go about doing that? It doesn't really seem to be as simple as that,” Noctis said, speaking for the first time since entering the Chamber. “Nothing is ever just that simple.” 

 

“You said you have had visions, Aloy. Of a woman with short hair,” Teersa asked slowly eyes flicking between the redhead and the royal. 

 

“Yes. The killers came for me because I looked like her,” Aloy replied before blinking quickly. “Noctis, did I ever thank you for helping me up there?” 

 

Noctis shook his head slowly before smiling, “it's fine though. I'm just happy we got everyone out and you survived.” 

 

Aloy smiled back at him before turning back to Teersa as the woman asked, “Is there no trial to follow? No way to track the killers?”

 

“Olin!” Aloy hissed looking over at Noctis. “He was one of the outsiders I met the night before the Proving! The killers saw me through his eyes. He lives in Meridian...” 

 

“Then we need to head for Meridian, then. We need to find this man,” Noctis said propping one hand on his hip. 

 

Aloy propped both hands on her hips as she scoffed, “I've been an outcast all my life. Why not an exile too.”

 

“Shhh! There is another way! Come, and we will make it so,” Teersa whispered before turning to the royal. “You as well, Noctis. You are a good man. I would have you be allowed to come and go from our lands as you please. As a boon for saving the young Braves and Aloy.” 

 

Noctis shared a look with Aloy before nodding, “Let's get this show on the road then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos! They feed my soul!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK people! Here we go! Chapter 4. Here we take on one of the major machine boss fights! I know Noct and his powers throw a bit of a wrench in the works but here's hoping you all like the way I worked it. Enjoy guys!

Noctis stood to the side as the other two Matriarchs gave Aloy her blessing, thinking about what they had against the killers. So far it seemed that hier biggest asset was being able to turn machines to their side. That was going to be problematic. Especially if they were able to take out so many of the Nora’s best warriors. They had power and numbers on their side. Then again he was used to odds like that so maybe it wouldn’t be so hard after all. 

 

His attention was pulled back to the women when Teersa called out to him, “Noctis? Come here a moment, please.”

 

“Yes, ma’am?” he asked stepping up beside the women. 

 

“I know you probably have your own tribe to return to but I wish to make you a Friend of the Nora, so you can come and go from our Sacred Lands with Aloy,” the white haired woman murmured with a smile. “If you are willing, that is.” 

 

Noctis thought about it for a moment before smiling at the women, “I would be honored.”

 

Teersa smiled before turning the other woman, who nodded and placed a hand on the royal’s shoulder. Together the women said what Noctis could only guess was a prayer to their Goddess before both nodded and let go of him. The dark skinned woman actually pulled one of the beaded chords from around her neck and gestured for the royal to bow his head. Smiling Noctis bent forward at the waist and allowed her to slip the chord over his head. She patted his shoulder gently when he straightened before turning to Teersa again. 

 

“I will make ready for the Hymn,” she murmured before turning and raising a hand. 

 

Noctis watched as hunters bowed and began gathering other tribe members. Aloy spoke to Teersa a bit longer before the woman sent them on their way. As they walked they could hear the other Nora murmuring. Some were comments about Aloy, others prayers to their Goddess, but some were about Noctis himself. He heard the words “outlander” and “demon” tossed around quite a bit and scoffed. 

 

“You good?” Aloy asked suddenly, head tilted to the side a bit. 

 

“I’m fine,” the dark haired man said waving a dismissive hand. “I think these people are calling me a demon, though.” 

 

“Wow, a demon, huh?” Aloy smirked before punching him in the shoulder. “Well, with all that flashing around you did up there I’m not that surprised. How did you do that, by the way?”

 

“Its... a family thing. I’ve always been able to do it,” Noctis hedged out, not really knowing what the redhead’s reaction to him telling her that it was magic would be. “You are a killer shot though. I’m seriously impressed.”

 

“Thanks. I’ve been training my whole life for the Proving. Now it all seems so trivial,” Aloy sighed, looking away and rubbing at her elbow. 

 

Noctis looked down the path they were following, “I know what you mean. He was like your father right? I know what it’s like to lose the only family you have left.” 

 

Aloy just looked at him for a moment before nodding sharply. She looked like she wanted to say something else when a voice called out her name. Glancing over at Noctis she quickly jogged off in the direction of the voice. The former king followed her at a more sedate pace. By the time he reached the pair Aloy looked mildly irritated. The young man talking to the redhead glanced at Noctis for a moment before his eyes snapped back to the young woman. 

 

“The killers are long gone. The War Party went after them... but the killers slaughtered them. They have some... evil power over the machines. The corrupt them, make them fight for them,” the young man said with a shudder, looking away from the pair. 

 

“And these corrupted machines - they’re loose in the Embrace?” Aloy asked, irritation bleeding away into worry. 

 

Noctis folded his arms across his chest as he frowned, “That doesn’t sound good.”

 

The young man shook his head emphatically before speaking again, “Some have broken through. And from what I hear it’s even worse outside the Embrace. Believe me, this is no time to go traveling.”

 

“We should be on our way, Teb. Stay safe,” Aloy said reaching out slowly to place a hand on the other’s shoulder. 

 

Teb just nodded as Aloy stepped back, motioning for Noctis to follow her. Nodding at the young man the former king stepped after the redhead. Stopping at the base of a wooden ladder Aloy turned to the dark haired man behind her. Noctis just gave her a raised eyebrow and waited. 

 

Sighing Aloy folded her arms over her chest taking a few seconds before speaking, “You don’t have to come with me.”

 

“I know that,” Noctis said after a moment. “I think I should, though.”

 

“This is going to be more than a little dangerous,” Aloy challenged, giving him a hard look.

 

Noctis chuckled lowly, “Bring it on.” 

 

Aloy watched him for a moment before jerking her head at the ladder behind them. The former king gave her an “after you” gesture that earned an eye roll and a faint smile. Following Aloy up the ladder Noctis braced himself for dealing with the person in charge. Aloy shot the older a look before walking up to the pair on top of the wall. 

 

“We need the gate opened,” Aloy said in her best demanding tone. 

 

“Since when has an outcast’s needs been any of my concern?” the familiar voice had Noctis gritting his teeth and glaring at the back of the mohawked man’s head. 

 

“Since I was anointed a Seeker and he was named a friend to the Nora,” Aloy snapped gesturing to Noctis standing just behind her. “Now, open the gate.”

 

“You - a Seeker? Have Teersa and Jessa gone insane?!” Resh growled turning to the pair. “Bad enough that they let you run in the Proving and that they even spoke to the outlander! But  to nurse you back to health inside the Sacred Mountain with this unworthy curr at your side? No wonder a curse is upon us!”

 

“Watch your mouth, old man,” Noctis hissed eyes flashing. “She and I are the reason those kids all made it down the mountain safely.” 

 

“If any one of them were true Nora they would have put an arrow in your back. Both of you,” Resh hissed stepping closer to the former king. 

 

The man standing beside Resh gave him a look before saying, “Resh, come on!” 

 

“Silence! I am your War Chief!” the mohawked man snapped back. 

 

He would have said more if Aloy hadn’t cut him off, “And I am a Seeker, anointed by the High Matriarchs. Open the gate and we will be on our way.” 

 

“The sooner the both of you are gone from here the better,” Resh muttered darkly before a crashing sound caught everyone’s attention. 

 

“What was that?” Aloy asked stepping closer to the raised portion of the wall, fingering her bow. 

 

Noctis stepped up beside her, blue eyes scanning the trees. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary until several of the machines close to the encampment jumped to alertness. Holding a hand behind himself Noctis readied his magic to call on one of his swords even as whatever was out there got closer. It was definitely something big. Trees were shaking as something large moved between them. Before anyone could do more than breath a giant machine leaped from the tree line. 

 

“The Demon!” one of the warriors shouted as the machine charged the fleeing heard. 

 

“Sound the alarm!” Resh cried, panic leaching into his voice as the thing launched odd little projectiles at the smaller machines. 

 

Noctis was pulling a spear from behind his back even as one of the warriors cried, “By the Goddess, what’s it doing to them?!” 

 

“Taking control...” Aloy whispered just loud enough for Noctis to hear her. “We need to take that thing out!” 

 

“Way ahead of you!” Noctis shouted hefting his spear even as Aloy and the other warriors fired arrow after arrow at the thing. 

 

Noctis tossed his spear, warping after it in a blue flash. The large machine actually deflected the weapon into one of the smaller running behind it. Sparks flew as the spear ripped into the things neck cabling. The former king grit his teeth as he swung around the shaft of the spear, banishing it when he was at the height of the swing. CAlling the weapon forth again he warped to another of the four legged machines. The spear tore into the things back just as the group slammed into the wooden wall. Noctis could hear Resh yelling for his warriors to kill them even as the things slammed into the door again and again. Just as Noctis killed the machine he was on the rest of the group broke down the gate. Swearing he abandoned the spear in favor of his Engine Blade, diving into the fight. 

 

“Watch the Striders! It’s driven them mad!” one of the warriors shouted as Noctis tumbled to the ground. 

 

“Striders? Weird name...” he muttered even as he launched his sword at one of them. 

 

He could hear Aloy shouting as she took out a couple of the Striders. Soon only the massive machine was left. Swearing colorfully as the long mechanical tail launched a massive boulder in his direction Noctis switched from his favorite weapon to a great sword. As he watched sparks flew from the missile launchers on its shoulders as the Braves pelted it with arrows. Catching sight of the redhead Noctis gave a sharp whistle. Green eyes met blue and Aloy nodded. 

 

Darting out from behind the building she had been taking cover behind the woman drew the machine’s attention. Hefting the massive sword Noctis swung the massive weapon up. Grunting softly he tossed the massive sword at the machine. The moment it made contact with one of the missile launchers Noctis warped after it. There was the sound of screeching metal as the weapon tore through the thing’s armor. Several voices cried out as the thing toppled to the ground, taking the former king with it. 

 

Rolling to his feet Noctis had all but two seconds to watch Aloy shoot several arrows into the glowing red “eye” as the tail like arm swung around. The heavy metal caught the royal in the chest and tossed him into one of the wooden buildings. Smashing through the wall of the structure Noctis felt at least one fragment tearing into his side. Hissing the royal hauled himself out of the rubble hearing hearing the Braves and Aloy shouting in victory. Tumbling out of the building, careful to avoid lodging the wood fragment deeper into his body, the dark haired man made his way to Aloy’s side. 

 

“How’d you do it? Show me?” she mumbled, almost to herself as she dug into the massive metal corpse. 

 

“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you Aloy,” Noctis murmured as he dropped to the ground beside her. 

 

Aloy shot him a smile before turning back to the corpse, touching the triangular thing on the side of her head as she did, “You made them obey you. But how?” 

 

As she pulled a component from inside the body Noctis carefully removed the piece of wood from his side. Why the thing hurt more coming out that it did going in was beyond his comprehension. Hissing sharply he slapped his free hand over the wound even as he tossed the bloody wood away. The sound drew the redhead’s attention and she turned from where she was connecting the component to her spear to look at the former king. Green eyes went wide at the blood oozing from between pale fingers. 

 

“All Mother! Are you alright?” she asked reaching out but stopping herself from touching him. 

 

“I’ll be fine here in a minute,” Noctis assured, carefully pulling a potion out of the Armiger. 

 

Aloy looked like she wanted to say something before a shout of her name drew her attention. She turned reluctantly from the injured man to see Teb running up to them. Standing she glanced back at Noctis just in time to see him cracking a green glass vial over his wound. Noctis relaxed as the potion did it’s work, easily knitting muscle and skin back together. Breathing deeply for a few seconds as the last of the sensation wore off the former king carefully rose to his feet beside the red head. Aloy didn’t get a chance to speak before Teb reached them, the Stitcher so excited he was practically vibrating. 

 

“Aloy! How did you do that? You killed that demon... pulled it’s guts from its carcass!” Teb sounded awestruck before he looked at Noctis. “And you! How did you fly across the field like that? I have never seen anything like that!”

 

“It’s a family thing,” Noctis murmured with a faint smile as Aloy rolled her eyes. 

 

Huffing the redhead gestured to the thing attached to the end of her spear, “The way it controls other machines- I think I’ve figured it out. But I need to test it on a machine.”

 

Teb looked a little put out at Noctis’s explanation but sighed softly before speaking to Aloy, “There plenty of Striders on the path to the Gates of the Embrace... I guess.”

 

“Exactly. And the Gates are where we’re headed anyway. We need to talk to Varl,” Aloy nodded gesturing to Noctis as she did. “If you are well enough to travel with me that is.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Noctis smirked before waving to to destroyed gate. “Lead on, fearsome lady.” 

 

Aloy just chuckled before bidding Teb goodbye. The older nodded and wished the pair well on the journey. Noctis nodded at the man before following after Aloy. She cast one look over her shoulder to confirm that the royal was behind her before taking off at a light jog. Behind them he could hear Resh giving orders to repair the gate by any means necessary. Rolling his eyes he took off after the young woman. It was time to get this show on the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! Here's chapter 5 of this madness. Sorry if it got a little wordy. I was literally stalking a walk through to get dialogue. So, if what they're saying sounds really familiar it's because it came straight form the game itself. Anyway enjoy!

After making their way to one of the machine heards around the area Noctis hunkered down in a section of tall grass while Aloy moved to test out the component. The former king didn’t have to wait long before the sound of metal on dirt had him looking up. Aloy walked over to him, a brilliant smile on her face, with a Strider at her side. Dark brows rose at the way the machine followed tamely behind the redhead. 

 

“I take it you figured out how to use the component?” Noctis asked even as he reached out to touch the machine. 

 

Aloy nodded, patting the metal shoulder beside her, “I sure did. Hold on to this one will you? I need to go override a second one.”

 

“You sure you want to leave me alone with one of these things?” Noctis teased even as he took hold of one of the blue wires on the thing’s neck. 

 

“I trust you more than I trust the rest of the tribe,” Aloy snorted as she headed back toward the heard. “Besides, if I don’t get a second one we would have to share. I have no intention of riding behind you, not when you’re fully capable of supporting yourself.”

 

Noctis just laughed and shook his head as she vanished into the tall grass. This time when she came back she was already riding the thing, and fast. Swearing Noctis scrambled up onto the machine beside him and kicked it into motion. He could barely hear the enraged sounds of a machine chasing them but didn’t stop to ask the redhead any questions. Eventually the machine lost interest in them and they were able to slow to a walk. 

 

“Do I even want to know what that was about?” Noctis asked, slightly out of breath from trying to maintain his seat on the charging  machine. 

 

“I might have gotten spotted by a Watcher after overriding this Strider. Needless to say it got a little mad,” Aloy replied with a sheepish look. 

 

Noctis shook his head slightly and adjusted the way he was sitting on the machine, “I thought you were a mighty machine hunter? Why didn’t you take it down?” 

 

“Didn’t feel like wasting the arrows,” was the quick reply before she sighed and looked over at him. “Also if I killed it then the others would have been alerted and I didn’t really feel like drawing the whole heard back to you. I know you can fight but those swords and spears of yours will only do you so much good against a large group of machines.”

 

“I know that...” Noctis trailed off before an idea hit him. “Teach me to shoot then.”

 

Aloy just stared at him for a moment but before she got the chance to say anything the sound of fighting reached their ears. Sharing a look the spurred their mounts into a run, heading toward the sound of the fight. Charging through the half open wooden gate Aloy immediately loosed three arrows in rapid succession into the glowing red eyes of a large cat like machine. The well placed shots were more than enough to bring the heavily damaged machine down. Cheering greeted the pair as they brought their Striders to a halt. One of the warriors stepped over to them as they dismounted. 

 

“Varl I take it?” Aloy asked after giving the dark skinned man a look. 

 

Noctis noticed the resemblance between Vala and the young man before them even as he replied back, “Aloy. The outcast who won the Proving. So, you survived your wounds.”

 

“I have him to thank for that, actually,” Aloy said gesturing to Noctis who just nodded before continuing. “High Matriarch Teersa said that you might know the way to Meridian. Think you can give us a hand?” 

 

“The capital of the Carja Sundom?! You seek exile?” Varl asked, incredulous. 

 

“Not really,” Noctis said folding his arms across his chest. “We’re looking for someone.”

 

“A man named Olin. The Matriarchs made me a Seeker so that I could go after this traitor.” 

 

Varl nodded slowly before speaking, “Well, then you should go north, to Mother’s Crown. If you two make it then you should talk to Marea. She’ll point the way.” 

 

“Seriously?! “If” we make it?” Noctis scoffed before looking away. “Talk about a vote of confidence.” 

 

“The trail is dangerous, especially if you are unarmed,” Varl snapped looking Noctis over with critical dark eyes. “Ever since the War Party massacre our lands go un-patrolled and our borders unguarded. We have no War-Chief to lead us...” 

 

“What about that jerk back at the base of the mountain?” Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Aloy nodded, “Resh has been calling himself the War-Chief for a little while now. What happened?” 

 

“He’s only the War-Chief because Sona went missing,” Varl hissed, grip tightening on his spear. “I would go after her myself, but she ordered me to hold this gate with my life and so I have.”

 

Noctis just watched him for a moment before dropping his arms and putting a hand on his hip, “She’s your mother isn’t she?” 

 

Varl hesitated for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, “Is it that obvious?” 

 

“Not really, I just met your sister earlier and saw her with your mother. I’m just now making that connection. Especially between your names,” Noctis murmured with a faint shrug. 

 

Varl nodded slowly, “You are right. She and Vala both told me about who you were up on the mountain and how you and Aloy gave them all the chance to escape. Thank you for saving my sister.” 

 

Noctis just nodded while Aloy smirked and folded her arms before speaking, “What did you mean by the trail is dangerous?”

 

“Now, almost too many to name. The saboteurs are still out there and somehow they’ve corrupted the machines... spreading madness!”

 

“We know all about that,” Noctis huffed. “That stuff is no joke.”

 

“There are bandits, too,” Varl added quickly. “Cut throats who snuck across the border to prey on us. Word is there is a camp in the metal ruins upriver.”

 

“Looks like we have our work cut out for us,” Aloy murmured, putting a hand to her chin even as she glanced at Noctis. 

 

The former king could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She was probably thinking about the best way to teach him how to shoot, or even if it was really worth the time and effort it would take to even try teaching him. As wary as he was about learning how to shoot an actual bow he knew it would do him more good to work with the tried and true method of these people rather than his own. That Corrupter had tossed him like he weighed nothing, like his attack had no power. Even when he actually put power into his attacks he mostly managed to hurt himself more than he hurt the machine. Flexing his fingers slowly he could still feel a tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers from just how much force he had to put behind his strikes just to cut through the Striders armor. 

 

Aloy gave a sharp nod before turning back to Varl, “You said the War Party was massacred? How?”

 

“When word came of the attack on the Proving War-Chief Sona assembled a War Party to give chase,” Varl said shaking his head. “She was just leaving when Vala and the rest of the candidates came to Mother’s Watch. The party stayed long enough to see that all of the candidates had made it down the mountain before taking off after the saboteurs.  But in their haste for retribution some Braves broke rank and raced ahead... straight into a trap. A pack of crazed machines, Seething with corruption, fell upon the braves... and savaged them. War-Chief Sona led a counter charge and destroyed the machines, but by then the saboteurs were gone. And our losses were... extreme.”

 

“You said Sonna was missing, right? What did you mean by that?” Noctis asked with a wave of one hand, brows furrowed. 

 

Varl sighed heavily before speaking, “Even when the war party was massacred, she would not give up the chase. She called for volunteers and went after the saboteurs.” 

 

“You didn’t volunteer?” Aloy asked sounding mildly sarcastic even as Noctis elbowed her sharply in the side. 

 

“Of course I did!” Varl snapped back quickly, fists clenched tightly at his sides before sighing again. “But Sonna... denied me that. She ordered me to see the wounded back to the Embrace... and to guard this gate with my life. That was days ago. Since then there  has been no word from her.” 

 

The pair shared a look before Aloy spoke, “We’ll keep a look out for any sign of her and her volunteers.” 

 

Varl nodded slowly before his eyes lit up as he said, “She was last seen in a wooded hollow, just south of Devil’s Thirst, on this side of the river. You might be able to pick up a trail there.”

 

“Sounds like as good a place as any to start to me,” Noctis smirked before folding his arms. “We’ll see what we can do.”  

 

Varl bid them good luck and left them to their own devices. After mounting their Striders once more the pair too off into the surrounding area. Both were quiet for a long while before Aloy sighed heavily. Noctis just glanced at her, not really knowing what to say. Quietly the redhead dug into one of the pouches tied around her waist. Turning to Noctis after a few seconds of searching she held out one hand. 

 

“Whatcha got there?” the former king asked slowly. 

 

“Just take it will you?” Aloy grumbled, shaking her hand. “It’s something you should be able to use to help you figure out things here. It might make teaching you to shoot easier too.” 

 

With a smile playing about his lips Noctis held out his free hand. Carefully Aloy dropped a small white triangle into his palm. Blinking slowly the royal just looked at the little thing for a few seconds before looking back up at Aloy. At his raised eyebrow the redhead wordlessly pointed at the right side of her head, where an identical triangle was stuck to her temple. Dropping the wires he was using to control his Strider he carefully fixed the item in the same place. 

 

“Got it on?” Aloy asked, continuing when he dark haired man nodded. “Good, now give it a tap.” 

 

Noctis did, only to jump as a web of purple light surrounded him. Swearing even as Aloy laughed at him the royal tapped the device again. Instantly the web faded and he glared at the redhead. She laughed for a solid minute before Noctis reached out and smacked her in the shoulder. Choking on her laughter the woman finally managed to compose herself. 

 

“Now that you have that I can start teaching you how to shoot and hunt machines. If you’re still willing that is,” she smirked before kicking her Strider into a gallop before Noctis could say a word.

Swearing Noctis kicked his Strider into a gallop and raced after the redhead. He could hear her laughing from a few feet ahead and shook his head. He had a feeling he was about to get a taste of what Ignis and Gladio had to deal with from him and Prompto. If that was the case then this was going to be one hell of a ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


	6. Chapter 6

When they made it to an area that was apparently called a Hunting Ground Aloy made quick work of getting Noctis a bow from the merchant there before starting her lessons. Thankfully she skipped the infantile basics of what a bow was and what an arrow was. The first thing she jumped into was the proper stance. Learning to shoot while moving would come after he’d gotten the hang of just shooting in general.

 

“No! Not like that! You’re going to hurt yourself the first time you shoot an arrow!” Aloy cried as she smacked Noctis’s arm with an arrow.

 

“Ow! What the hell?! What am I doing wrong this time?” Noctis demanded as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

 

“Your grip was too tight and your wrist was turned too far. The second you loosed an arrow the string was going to rip of the inside of your arm!” Aloy snapped before shaking her head and pulling out her own bow. “Look, this is how you need to hold it so as not to hurt  yourself more than you’ll hurt your target.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed before focusing in on the woman. Despite not really know it what he was doing with a bow he could tell that she was definitely holding the weapon in a different way than he had been. It suddenly occurred to him that he was still thinking in terms of holding a sword or a spear. Shifting his grip on the bow, while looking between Aloy’s hand and his own, Noctis moved to mirror the redhead. Aloy watched with quiet approval, having seen the proverbial light go off in the other’s mind.

 

“Now that you’re holding it right, let's move on to actually shooting something,” she said carefully handing the former king a quiver.

 

“This should be interesting,” Noctis mumbled as he strapped the quiver to his hips.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Quitcherbitchin and let’s get started,” Aloy grinned as she pulled an arrow out and knocked it. “The first thing you need to remember is to never fire a bow without an arrow on the string. You run the risk of damaging the string. The last thing you want is to be in the middle of a hunt and for your bow string to snap. First off, it hurts like nothing else. Second, you run the risk of whatever your hunting spotting you.”

 

“Got it...” Noctis mumbled as he knocked an arrow of his own before  tugging on the string experimentally.

 

Aloy watched him for a moment before pointing at one of the little machines wandering around the heard, “See that Watcher there? Give your Focus a tap and tell me what you see.”

 

Noctis did as requested and tapped the small device. This time he was prepared for the web of purple light. Looking over at Aloy he found that she was highlighted in a bright blue color that apparently indicated a friendly human. Turning back to the Watcher and the heard the royal was surprised to see glowing blue lines outlining the machines. Focusing on the indicated Watcher he saw a couple of options appear at the bottom of his vision. The first was the option to tag a target and the second was to highlight the track the machine was taking around the heard. Filing that information away for later he looked more closely at the Watcher.

 

“There is a large yellow orb in the thing’s head. What is that?” Noctis asked turning to Aloy slowly.

 

“That is the Watcher’s ‘eye’. That’s its major weak point,” Aloy said and gave her own Focus a tap. “The easiest way to take down a machine is by finding its weak points. Anything that glows yellow is a weak point. Find the weak points and exploit them.”

 

No sooner had she said that she was drawing her arrow and Noctis watched in amazement as she let the arrow fly. Her aim was perfect and the white fletched arrow suddenly sprouted from the center of the Watcher’s head. The machine collapsed without a sound and the rest of the heard remained unaware. Noctis whistled softly, way more than a little impressed.   

 

“That’s how it should be. I know you might not hit a target like that on your first shot but that’s what I want you to aim for. Look for the weak spots in one of the Grazers,” Aloy said pointing to one of the machines that had their heads practically buried in the ground. “Once you find one you’re reasonably sure you can hit take aim and shoot. Easy.”

 

“Easy she says. Easy my butt,” Noctis grumbled before turning to the Grazers. “Here goes nothing.”

 

As soon as he focused on one near the edge of the heard several points light up in bright yellow. There were two almost cup like structures at the tips of its horns that looked like they were used for drilling, two small ‘eyes’ in the middle of the things face, and four canisters on the things back. Deciding that it would be easier to try for the canisters Noctis gave the bow a careful tug before finally drawing the arrow.

 

The string came easily back to the proper place, the top finger at the corner of his mouth, and he held it for a second before letting the arrow fly. The bolt hissed through the air only to strike a glancing blow on the canister. It was still enough to knock the Grazer over but had the side effect of alerting the heard. All of the machines turned bright yellow eyes on their fallen heard member. Aloy placed a hand on Noctis’s arm before he could go for another arrow.

 

“Wait,” she murmured just watching. “The heard might bolt if you shoot again. That was a pretty good shot though.”

 

“A good shot? Really? I missed,” Noctis hissed as his finger tightened on the grip.

 

“No you didn’t. A miss would have sent the herd running. You might not have handled a bow before but you more than have the strength for something bigger. We might have to try a sharpshot bow just because it has a greater draw weight than a hunter bow,” Aloy said putting a hand on her chin. “Where did you get that kind of strength without ever using a bow?”

 

“Remember the sword I attacked the giant machine with there at the end?” Noctis asked, not really wanting to summon a greatsword and risk starling the herd.

 

“Against the Corruptor, yeah, I remember. What about it?” Aloy asked with a slow nod.

 

“That is called a greatsword and they have a tendency to weight around fifty to eighty pounds. To be able to swing it and to even throw it like I do I have to be able to lift more than that,” Noctis replied before tugging on the bow string again. “This almost reminds me of one of my short swords. Those are lighter and easier to work with but put too much power behind a strike and you risk over balancing. That could lead to either breaking the blade or hurting yourself. Both of which are not good options. I can pull this thing farther but I’m afraid that the bow itself might not like that and I’m gonna either miss completely or its going to snap or something.”

 

Aloy just looked at him for a moment before telling him to stay where he was and just watch the herd. Noctis just waved a hand at her. As she headed back to the merchant he taped the Focus again. As the web of light surrounded him he took several moments to familiarize himself with a few things. He knew he probably looked like a fool, waving his hands in the air like he was, but there were several data files that popped up when he looked at a certain area of the field. Noctis barely heard Aloy come back with a larger bow in hand.

 

Aloy just watched him for a moment before tapping her own Focus. When she saw what he was looking through she frowned. Those data files were nothing she’d ever seen before, heck they seemed to be written in a language that she’d never seen before. She tilted her head to the side as Noctis scrolled through one of the files, clearly reading the document.

 

“Noctis?” she asked slowly, not wanting to startle the man who could pull weapons from thin air. “Everything alright?”

 

“Y-yeah... I was just trying to figure out how this thing works...” Noctis replied slowly turning to face the redhead. “These data files caught my interest though.”

 

“You can read them?” Aloy asked as she crouched down beside the dark haired man.

 

Noctis nodded before pulling one up and swiping it over so that it transferred to Aloy’s field of vision, “This is in Lucian, the language of my home. I'm really surprised to see it here. I could have sworn that this was an entirely different world from mine. Maybe I was wrong.”

 

“Maybe... Do you think you could teach me Lucian?” Aloy asked rubbing her chin slightly at the foreign word.

 

“How about this, I'll teach you Lucian and sword play, to the best of my abilities that is, and you teach me how to hunt and scavenge machines. You're already teaching me to shoot, but I gather hunting and shooting are two totally different things,” the formerly king offered with a raised eyebrow.

 

Aloy looked to the side for a moment, clearly trying to decide if what he was offering was worth it. Noctis was content to wait. They were out of reach of the herd and the remaining Watchers so there was no rush for her to answer him. When he voiced that thought Aloy nodded slowly. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Aloy held up the new bow.

 

“That’s not the same kind of bow as this one,” Noctis mused holding up the bow he still had, comparing the two.

 

“Correct. That is a hunter bow,” Aloy nodded, a faint smile in her voice. “It's good for shooting fire arrows, hunter arrows and hardpoint arrows.”

 

“So I can set stuff on fire with this one cool,” Noctis interrupted with a smile despite the glare ALoy leveled at him.

 

“That’s not all it does, you goon. The hardpoint arrow helps against some of the more heavily armored machines while the hunter arrow is just your basic arrow. Now, this bow,” Aloy explained shaking the bow she had. “Is a sharpshot bow. This one shoots precision arrows, harvest arrows and tearblast arrows. This particular one, at the moment only has the precision arrows. We’ll work our way up to to the more advanced stuff, OK?”

 

Noctis nodded before carefully dropping the hunter bow into the Armiger in a burst of crystalline shards. The redhead gave the royal an arched brow at the display, but said nothing. Noctis knew that he was going to have to explain sooner rather than later. For now though the woman seemed content with his current explanation. Taking the new bow and a couple arrows from the woman he gave her a grin as he gave the string a tug. It had decidedly less give than the hunter bow and he nodded.

 

“I think this one is going to be easier,” he said quickly.

 

“Good. Now let’s get back to where we were, shall we?” Aloy asked with a sharp smile.

 

After giving him the stronger bow things went a lot smoother. Noctis was able to land more hits and was steadily getting better at taking the machines down with single arrows. They stayed at the Hunting ground for a few days working on this before Aloy suddenly told him they were heading out. When he asked the woman just brushed him off and said she would tell him later. It wasn’t until they were on the other side of the river to the Hunting Ground that Aloy finally told him why they had left.

 

“Is your offer still available?” she asked softly.

 

“My offer?” Noctis asked, momentarily confused before it hit him. “The one where I said I would teach you Lucian and how to use a sword if you taught me to hunt and scavenge machines?” 

“Yeah, that offer,” Aloy hissed, not really liking his tone or the volume.

 

“It is, yes. Why? You have an answer for me?” Noctis prodded, obligingly dropping the volume.

 

Aloy nodded sharply, “That’s why we left the Hunting Ground. That place is a good place to train and teach you the basics of the bow, but not for teaching you how to actually hunt and scavenge. If you’re still willing to learn that is.”

 

Noctis just stared at the back of her head for a moment before what she said registered, “I am so still willing to learn! You know having someone else to help you out with this would make things got that much faster for you right?”

 

“I know that, I was just making sure that you actually mean that you were willing to learn, not just saying it,” Aloy said with a shrug.

 

“Aloy,” Noctis said slowly, the seriousness in his voice bringing them both to a halt. “I am in totally unfamiliar territory here. I have no idea what I’m doing here and my usual method of taking down my enemies is only going to get me hurt in the long run. There’s also the fact of the currency you use here. What I have is worthless here, but I need it if I’m going back to where I came from. I need to be able to fend for myself out here and so far you’re the only person who has looked at me without wanting to take a spear to my head. I need your help and I need you to teach me so that I can survive out here. So I can pull my own weight while I’m with you.”

 

Aloy just watched him for a moment, processing what he said, before she gave a sharp nod and smiled, “Very well. Follow.”

 

The former king had a feeling that the word meant more than just what it was defined as. Giving the woman a nod he fell into step beside her, absently noting that his boots and the rest of his outfit made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was willing to change his style to fit in better, but not the color scheme. If people didn’t like it they could fight him for it. At the moment his family’s black color scheme was the only real comfort of home he had right then and there. To lose that he might as well give up everything he held dear and that was not an option. Here’s hoping the next place they hit was going to have something more appropriate while still being black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!
> 
> OK, I might have messed with the weights of the weapons and what not, but have you seen the way Noctis and Gladio swing those greatsword?! They both practically go ass over teakettle (pardon the language for those of you that find it offensive) just to swing them sometimes! Come on! Those things have to be stupid heavy to make a guy like Gladio practically fall over when he swings it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... this got stupid levels of long. I just hope you guys like it! We start getting into the good stuff now. Enjoy!

After three weeks of slinking around in the bushes and learning how to pull usable parts for the machine before Aloy was willing to call him competent enough not to get himself killed by something larger than a Grazer. Noctis had just rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He knew she could still whoop his ass if they were hunting for parts rather than just trying to take machines down as quickly as they could. 

 

“I think it’s time we head for Mother’s Crown to find Marea,” Aloy said as they walked down one the trails through the woods. 

 

“What about finding Sona? Shouldn’t we try to find her?” Noctis asked slowly. “I mean, wouldn’t having her back in charge as War Chief be better than having to listen to Resh make him self sound more important than he is?” 

 

Aloy stopped for a minute, a hand under her chin as she considered, “You might be right. Finding her and bringing her back might also earn us both points with the rest of the tribe.”

 

“That would be a good thing,” Noctis agreed, a faint smile on his face. 

 

“Alright, we’ll head for the ambush sight and see what we can find,” Aloy said with a sharp nod before taking off. “You better keep up, Noct!” 

 

“You know I will!” Noctis shouted back as he took off after her. 

 

They had decided to forgo acquiring Striders in an attempt to work on Noctis’s endurance. He had some built up from running around Eos with his friends, but not nearly enough to keep up with Aloy when she was determined. In a matter of minutes they were back on the main trial that passed the Hunting Grounds. Noctis could still see some of the scorch marks from when Aloy tried to get him to use a blast sling. Needless to say it didn’t go very well.  

 

Aloy suddenly slowed down as they passed one of the traveling merchants and his campfire, “Do you see that man there?” 

 

“I do. What do you think he’s doing there?” Noctis asked easily spotting the crouching man in the red and white headdress. 

 

“Not sure,” Aly murmured before stepping forward. “I say we find out through.”

 

Noctis just nodded and walked carefully beside here, ready to call any one of his weapons at a moment's notice. They might not do him any good against the machines, but they still did just fine against normal people. There were a couple of corpses in front of the man that didn’t look like they’d been attacked by machines. That immediately set both warriors on edge. Aloy glanced at Noctis and gave him a sharp looked. He nodded slowly and called a pair of daggers to his hands behind his back before they stepped closer to the man. 

 

“There is danger ahead, you two,” was the first thing the man said when he stood. 

 

Noctis just snorted even as aloy responded, “Danger for you, outlander. This is Nora land--”

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” the man interrupted with a bored tone. “Trespass is forbidden on pain of death...Strange phrase, the pain of death. See, this one is in no pain at all.”  

 

“That's just a little creepy,” Noctis mumbled just loud enough for Aloy to hear him.  

 

She snorted before asking, “Who was he then?”

 

“A thief, a slaver, a killer... the kind who give honest killers a bad name,” the man replied flippantly. 

 

“Is there really such a thing as an honest killer?” Noctis felt the need to interject, folding his arms across his chest and showing off his  daggers.  

 

“Of course there are honest killers! They’re called soldiers!” the man replied with an almost feral smile. 

 

Noctis raised an eyebrow before Aloy looked at him and said, “Varl told us there would be bandit ambushes on the road.”

 

“True but I wasn’t expecting something like this,” the former king said, gesturing to the corpses. 

 

The man just looked at them for a moment before saying, “Well, it's not all good news. They don’t always come to you. Most dig out a camp, and there they’ll sit, like spoil on meat.”

 

“That’s gross and creepy,” Noctis said, not bothering to hide it this time. 

 

Aloy smacked him in the shoulder before turning back to the man, “Unless... someone does something about it?” 

 

“I like you two. Follow the trail of smoke, on the other side  of the ruins. I’ll be there,” the man said before turning to the fire and seemingly losing interest in the pair. 

 

Aloy and Noctis just shared a look for a few seconds before the former king gently pulled the redhead away. She came easily, still a little creeped out by the strange man. Once they were far enough away from the man Noctis let go of her and just turned to look back at the man. He was still in the same place they left him, just staring at one of the corpses. 

 

“Was it just me, or was he really creepy?” he said slowly pointing back at the man. 

 

“Not just you, Noctis. He really was creepy...” Aloy mumbled shuddering slightly before blinking quickly. “I just realized we never got his name...”

 

“I am totally fine with that,” Noctis said as he started walking again before realizing that ALoy wasn’t following him, “Don’t tell me you’re considering working with him on the bandit camp, are you?” 

 

“And if I was?” Aloy snapped turning back around to face the royal. “We don’t know what all is out there right now. Maybe getting to know him, as creepy as he is, might be to our advantage.”

 

Noctis just looked at her for a moment before sighing softly, “I hope you know what you’re getting into by getting involved with someone like him.” 

 

Aloy was about to respond before she stopped suddenly. Noctis crossed his arms and looked at her before  he registered a soft beeping sound near his right ear. IT took him a minute to register what he was hearing, but when he did his eyes got big. The Focus. They seemed to be reacting to something. Sharing a look with the woman in front of him the former king gave a slow nod before both of them tapped the little devices. 

 

They looked around for a moment before Aloy spoke, “Those ruins... That must be Devil’s Thirst.” 

 

“Devil’s Thirst?” Noctis asked slowly tapping his Focus again even as he looked back at the woman. 

 

“A city of the Old Ones. Of the Metal World. The people who created the machines used to live in those great cities, though they are just ruins now,” Aloy explained slowly hazel eyes meeting blue for a moment before looking back at the ruins. “Where is that signal coming from?” 

 

“I’m not sure,” Noctis shook his head slowly. “Do you want to check it out before we head for the ambush sight?” 

 

Aloy looked at the ground for a moment before nodding slowly. During their down time Noctis had noticed that the Focus contained a map of the surrounding area. Most of the space was covered in a grey fog but as they traveled more of the space was revealed. In checking the map now they discovered a blue marker where they assumed the signal was coming from. Sharing a look Aloy turned to the creek running beside them. 

 

“Into the breach...” Noctis mumbled as they slid down the bank and into the water. 

 

Aloy just laughed at him as she waded across and climbed the ruined stone steps on the other side. The trek through the rusted out ruins was uneventful until they were suddenly aware of a loud banging sound.  Looking at each other they dropped low in the tall grass near by to see if anything came there way. Thankfully the sound remained constant, growing in volume for a bit and then fading out slightly. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Noctis hissed looking over at the redhead. 

 

“I think it might be a Tallneck. I’ve never seen one though, so I could be wrong,” she replied rising slowly and moving closer to the sound. 

 

“I really hope you’re... not... wrong...” Noctis trailed off as he followed her to a large dirt track. 

 

The booming sound happened to be a rather large machine plodding along the track. Aloy stopped right a the edge of the track and just looked up at the thing, wide eyed. The former king was about to grab her arm and pull her back when the thing just walked right past them. As it passed the redhead raised a slightly trembling hand to tap her Focus. Hesitantly Noctis followed her lead. 

 

“That’s where the signal is coming from,” the royal mumbled at the machine glowed blue. 

 

“It’s just like Rost described,” Aloy said seemingly in awe of the thing. “We need to get to the top of its head. That might be where the signal is directly coming from.”

 

“Right... How do you propose we do that? I don’t think do it my way would be beneficial considering it means throwing a weapon at something,” Noctis knew he sounded a little snapish, but found that he couldn’t help it. 

 

Aloy looked around for a moment before pointing, “There! Those ruins in the middle of it’s loop. I bet there is a tall enough place for us to jump onto it in there. Let’s go!” 

 

“Wait!” Noctis grabbed her arm and yanked her back a bit. “I know you’re excited but look at those ruins a bit more closely before jumping right in would you?” 

 

Aloy blinked at him before turning back to the ruins, “Ah... Watchers... Right...” 

 

After taking out the four Watchers the pair moved into the ruins. Carefully climbing the rotting structure they waited at the highest point before carefully jumping onto the spines jutting out from the back of the thing’s neck. Admittedly though the spines were big enough to hold both of them at the same time they decided to stagger climb the stupid thing. Aloy had to help Noctis haul himself onto the head itself. They both took a minute to admire the view before Aloy turned to the glowing orange port in the center of the thing’s head. 

 

“Now what?” Noctis asked folding his arms. 

 

“Now this,” ALoy replied pulling out her spear and putting the control device into the port.  

 

No sooner had she done that but orange light surrounded the base of the spear. Both of their Focuses activated on their own as Aloy manipulated the glowing disk at the base. It slowly turned blue as she turned it even as the world around them was briefly highlighted in blue as well. Once that was done she pulled the disk back into the spear and removed it with a twirl. Around their feet a holographic map glowed even as the now familiar blue wires covered the head.  

 

“So this thing remembers everything it sees?” Noctis asked slowly. 

 

“Yes. IT then sends that out to the other machines,” Aloy said before pulling out a long coil of wire and a metal hook. “Time to teach you how to repel.” 

 

“Repel? What does that mean?” Noctis asked, slowly taking the wire. 

 

“See those bars sticking off the Tallneck’s head?” Aloy pointed at the ‘Y’ shaped beams now hanging over the edge. “What you’re gonna do is hold the wire in one hand and the end with the hook in the other. After that you just jump off the edge and throw the hook at one of those beams. Then you just slide down the wire. It’s that simple.”

 

“Simple she says... We’ll see about that,” Noctis mumbled even as he moved to one side while the redhead took the other. 

 

“Ready?” she called, a smirk on her face. 

 

Noctis just flipped her off, earning a laugh before both lunged over the edge. The free fall lasted for about a second before instinct kicked in. Noctis twisted in the air and threw the hook. Thankfully it caught on the first try, giving a sharp yank as his wight pulled the connection tight. As they slid down the wires the Tallneck’s head let out a pulse of energy that seemed to electrify everything right as they hit the ground. Needless to say the royal had a far less graceful landing than the redhead, earning yet another laugh from the girl. 

 

“Shut the hell up...” Noctis mumbled as he rolled slowly to his feet, certain that his knees were not going to like him much later. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. Your face was just really funny,” Aloy laughed for a moment before looking at the sky. “It’s getting late. We should stop for the night. We’ll check the ambush sight in the morning.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Let’s find a place to hole up for a while,” Noctis said cracking his fingers quickly.

 

After holing up in some of the ruins for the night the pair headed back toward the ambush sight. Surprisingly it was just across the creek. Sharing an uneasy look the pair started up the hill. There was blood everywhere along with broken arrows. Startlingly there were a lot of machine corpses. That set both warriors on edge as the investigated the sight. For the saboteurs to have controlled this many machines... the very thought was enough to make the former king shudder. 

 

The corpse of one of the scorpion like machines lay amongst the others. Aloy checked it over briefly and found that, surprisingly, the component that allowed it to control other machines was still intact. Prying the part loose she turned to Noctis. She was about to say something when a voice called out to them. Both turned sharply to see a wounded Brave heading their direction. 

 

“Brave! Let us speak!” the man called, not seeing Noctis in the shadows. 

 

Aloy looked at the dark haired man for a moment before heading over to the man. Noctis just watched as the pair talked for a bit. Eventually Aloy nodded at whatever the man said and stood. Looking back at Noctis for a moment she stepped around the wounded man and headed back the way they came. Rolling his eyes slowly Noctis worked his way around the rocks, staying out of the brave’s sight. Dropping down next to Aloy he gave her a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Where to next?” he asked softly. 

 

“We head for the rise behind Devil’s Thirst. I just hope there will be something for us to find there,” ALoy murmured, pointing to the remains of a metal tower back past where they had found the Tallneck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! They feed my Soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


End file.
